Human Girl in a Supernatural World
by candyflossblue
Summary: Natalie Stilinski. 16 years old. And human. Ever since her brother's best friend Scott McCall had turned into a werewolf. Natalie's life was nowhere near normal. When a new boy joins her school she finds herself unintentionally falling in love. But can she handle being in constant danger in this supernatural world? Is she really in love?
1. Chapter One - New Face

"Natalie! Are you out of bed yet?! You're going to be late!" My dad shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah! I'm almost ready!" I lied.

Truth was, I was still in bed. Snuggled up under the covers. It is Monday. I hate Monday's, hence why I'm still in bed. In my defence, I only had 4 hours of sleep last night. If you're interested as to why I've been so irresponsible, it was Liam's fault. He insisted on finding his girlfriend, Hayden to talk to her while trying to avoid Theo, her pack leader. Long story short, Hayden was dead. Theo brought her back to life with the help of the Dread Doctors. I know it's a lot to take in. In case you're wondering : Liam Dunbar, my goofy, hot headed best friend. Yes, he's a werewolf. Well, most of my friends are some type of supernatural creature. Apart from me. I'm a human, and I'm proud. I've never wanted to be a werewolf, or a banshee, or a chimera. Not even a kitsune, and they're pretty cool. I just want to be normal. Unfortunately, normal is not an option I can choose.

Suddenly my bedroom door swung open.

"Oh my God. Tal, you're not even remotely ready." Stiles rolled his eyes."Do you ever have the curtesy to knock?" I say, slightly annoyed.

"If you want a ride to school be ready in 10 min

utes otherwise you can walk." He said, completely ignroing my question.

"Fine, deal." I stretch.

"Pleasure making business with you." Stiles says before closing the door.

I hop out of bed and put on some black skinny jeans and a maroon t-shirt. Glancing at the mirror, I stare in disgust as my brown hair was sticking up in all different directions. I quickly brush it down and apply some mascara. I grab my shoulder bag and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

With a minute to spare, I finally jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen where I saw my stressed out dad sitting around the table, glaring at me. Great.

"Natalie, what time did you get in last night?" He said, using his serious voice.

"Can we talk about this later. I'm late for school." I say, grabbing an apple and shoving it into my bag.

"I'm only asking because one of my deputies said they saw you. You need to be more careful, people are getting suspicious when they see two teenagers out in the middle of the night. They start asking questions." He explained. He is the Sheriff of Beach Hills, so every complaint, he deals with. Even the sightings of wolf boys running around at night during a full moon.

"Can't you just make a excuse?" I ask.

"It's not that easy Tal. Now get to school, you're not going to be late 3 times in a row."

* * *

"Are you talking to Malia yet?" I ask Stiles casually as he drives us in his jeep to school.

"No. I'm going to try today. Hopefully she won't rip my head off. Literally. I'm not joking." He muttered.

"Yeah well, if she does, I'm having your room." I shrugg.

"Thanks for the support little sister." He scoffed then laughed slightly.

For the rest of the journey we talked about Theo and what his plans might be, he kept claiming to be on the same side as us but Scott was still a bit cautious. On the bright side, Scott had kind of forgiven Liam for almost killing him, that was always good. Right, enough supernatural. Time to think about normal stuff. Like the physics homework I didn't do... Crap.

Once we arrived at school, Stiles went to find Scott, which left me on my own. I wasn't much of a people person. So school is a living nightmare for me. I had 5 minutes before the bell went off for first period, so I hurried to my locker to get my books. Standing there, waiting for me was Liam.

"Hi Liam. What's going on?" I say as I opened my locker.

"Still half asleep. What about you?" He let his head bang against the locker next to mine as he wiped his eyes.

"3 quarters asleep. The other quarter is awake due to the 3 cups off coffee I had last night." I said, smiling slightly. This earned a laugh from him. But his face fell as soon as he glanced into my locker.

"Natalie, why the hell is your bow in your locker?!" He whispered loudly. Before Allison died, she had taught me how to use a bow and arrow, and I was quite good. This was pretty much my only defence against the supernatural.

"Just in case!" I whisper back and shut my locker.

"Just in case what? Tracey whips you with her Kanima tail in a lesson of English lit?" Liam said sarcastically. I glare at him.

"Just don't say anything and no one will find out." I beg.

"What's in it for me?" He smirks.

"My totally completely loyal act of friendship towards you." I grin.

"Hmm. That's a fair deal. But you also have to buy me a chocolate bar." He smiles.

"Ugh fine." I laugh. The bell rang for first period. Maths. Ughhh.

I sat down in my normal seat which was by the window. It was a sunny day thankfully. I felt a small breeze from someone sitting next to me. I turn my head to the seat to the right of me. As far as I could tell, they were a boy, his head was turned away from me. He put his backpack on the floor and turned his head to face me. He had black 'flippy' hair and greeny grey eyes. His lips were pierced with snake bites that actually suited him. His mouth curved into what I think was a smile.

"Uh, I'm Jordan. I'm new."

I stared at him for a while. He maintained eyecontact awkwardly.

"I'm Natalie. Where di-"

"Alright class! Stop talking and answer the question on the board!" The teacher shouted.

Jordan and I exchanged glances and silently began to work. Sometimes I could feel his eyes on me but every time I looked up he would look away. For some reason this made me smile unexpectedly. No, Natalie. No boys.

* * *

After enduring a double lesson of maths, break finally came and I made my way to the library to find Liam. I knew he would be there, looking in mythology books, researching chimeras. As soon as I saw him he was stood around a round library table with Mason, they were examining a large hardback book.

"Boo!" I shook both Liam and Mason's shoulders. Mason jumped but Liam remained still. I guess Liam sensed me coming.

"Don't do that!" Mason sighed while I giggled. I heard a rip of a page and I turned to Liam who was ripping out pages of the library book.

"Liam!" I gasp.

"What?" Liam looks up at me, mid-rip.

"He's been doing it ever since we got there." Mason massaged his temple.

"There you are!" Scott's voice appeared from behind us. We turned around to see him and Stiles rushing towards us.

"It's Theo, he's not in school today." Stiles put both his hands on the table.

"And that's a problem because?" Mason asked.

"Maybe he's with the Dread Doctors?" Liam suggested.

"Or maybe he's creating more chimeras." Stiles shrugged.

My attention shifted to Jordan who was walking into the library. He looked around, probably searching for a book. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with a dark, striped purple and black jacket. His jacket hood was half up, resting on the middle of his head.

"Tal are you listening?" Stiles shook hand in front of my face.

"Yeah yeah I am." I shot my eyes back to Stiles.

"Hey, who's that?" Mason asked pointing over to my previous attention holder.

"That's Jordan." I said casually. Everyone's eyes locked onto me. "Uh, he's in my maths class." They were still staring. "He's new." I finished.

"Where did he come from?" Liam asked, looking over at Jordan.

"I don't know. We didn't talk much." I shrugged.

"Isn't it a bit weird for someone to join in the middle of a school year?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Liam did." I answered.

"Yeah and there was something wrong with him." Stiles pointed at Liam.

"Hey!" Liam said in defence.

"Go and talk to him, see if there's anything weird about him." Scott said, his eyes scanning Jordan.

"Who? Me?" I pointed at myself, surprised.

"Yes you. You already know him. Kind of. It'll be fine." Scott reassured me.

I sighed and started to walk towards Jordan. For some reason I was nervous. I rubbed my palms together. What do I say to him? Hey, so why are you here? No that's weird. I found myself stood next to him. He hadn't noticed me yet. Before I could say anything, he turned around and spoke.

 **Thanks for reading, tell me what you think! Let me know if you want another chapter!**


	2. Chapter Two - Wolf Ears

"Are you following me?"

"What? No. No no. I'm... Trying to find a book." I say while quickly rummaging through a shelf.

"Really? What's it called?" He smirked, knowing I was lying.

"Its called 'how to become a better liar'" I sighed with a subtle smile.

"Yeah, you need it." Jordan laughed. I avoided eye contact at all costs. "Now why are you really talking to me?"

"Maybe I just want to talk." I shrugged trying to act casual.

"Why would you want to do that?" He chuckled.

"Well, as you can see, I don't have many friends." I gestured around me.

"Huh, well who are they?" Jordan pointed to my poor excuse of a pack.

I turned around to see all of them staring at us. As soon as they saw Jordan and I look at them, they all poorly pretended to do something else. Well, all except for Mason. He excitedly started waving at us, this resulted in Liam hitting him lightly on the back of the head and pushing Mason's arm down.

"Oh. My God." I say as I hide my face behind my hands.

I couldn't bear the embarrassment, I could feel my cheeks burning at the thought of Jordan's expression right now. See. This is why I don't talk to new boys. This is why I don't talk to anyone really. I should just quit while I'm ahead.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just gonna... bye." I spin on my heels.

"Wait! Uh, do you know where I can find a biology revision book. I'm not good at navigating libraries?" Jordan scratched the back of his head. His hood dropped down, revealing the rest of his jet black hair.

"We don't have revision books in the library." I frown confused. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's just that, I suck at biology." He shuffles awkwardly.

"Its okay, I suck at math." I add, trying to relieve the awkwardness.

"Math. Math I can do. Hey, if you want I could help you with Math if you help me with biology?" He shrugged causally.

So many thoughts were rushing through my head. This would mean spending extra time with him outside of class. I don't think I'm ready for this. I could always get Liam to come. No that's lame. Scott sent me here for one job and I hadn't even done it. There was nothing suspicious about him at all. I had got myself into this for nothing. But I guess I could use the human company.

"Sure." I found myself saying.

"Cool, so I'll see you around?" Jordan raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah. See ya." I say before we both walked away in different directions.

"Nothing, his heartbeat had no jumps and he didn't say anything suspicious." Scott shook his head as I approached the group. He had obviously been using his wolf ears to listen.

"He asked you to help him with bio? Oh man, that's hilarious. You don't even know the difference between a muscle and a bone." Liam laughed, holding his stomach for stability. He had also been using his wolf ears. This I did not appreciate. And he was totally lying, I am quite good at biology.

"Hey!" I slapped Liam on the arm. "He said he would help me with math, it's a fair bargin." I said proudly.

"Wait wait, he said what?" Stiles frowned. Human hearing really didn't appease him.

"Relax. It's not like I'm going to get pregnant from getting tutored." I roll my eyes.

"Don't even joke about that. It's not funny." Stiles pointed his finger at me.

"Oh, like your jokes are any funnier." I snapped at him.

"Funnier? Sorry is that even a word?" He crossed his arms.

"It is actually." Mason said, looking at the ground. I smiled sarcastically at Stiles who started to fake clap.

"Cut it out you two." Scott said desperately.

* * *

After induring another 4 periods, with the exception of lunch, the end of school was finally here. I headed towards my locker to get my scarf. Once I reached it, I opened the locker door. All I wanted to do was go home and sink under the covers of my bed and read a book. Maybe even get a snack, maybe a couple of snacks. Yeah that's what I'll do. My thoughts were interruped by Liam rushing towards me.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask him as he comes to a stop in front of me.

"Where's Scott?" He said, slightly panting.

"Err, I don't know. Why? What happened?" I ask, worried.

"Mason talked to Corey, you know, one of Theo's 'miracles'. Yeah that Corey, he said that he didn't want Mason to get hurt so he should stay away from Theo. Like, well away from Theo." Liam blurted out.

"What's that supposed to mean? What's Theo planning?" I said, waving my hands around for elaboration. Liam just replied with a shurg and a violent head shake.

"Look there's Stiles and Malia." Liam said, his head motioning to behind me.

I turned around and saw them both about 15 meters away from us, down the hall. Stiles looked distressed, in other words he looked heartbroken. Not that I knew what that feels like, since I've never been in love before.

"Liam. Listen to them." I said, turning around to face him.

"What, no! That's private." He stared at me with his mouth slightly open.

"Just do it. Please!" I tugged on his sleeve of his grey hoodie.

"Fine fine." He rolled his eyes in defeat.

I patiently waited as Liam stared at the floor, focusing his hearing onto Stiles and Malia. He started to frown slightly. His icy blue eyes turned sympathetic. I bit my lip. I was never a fan of suspense.

"What is it?" I ask. Liam didn't answer. He carried on like he never heard me. "Hey, Liam!" I whisper loudly.

"Malia doesn't want anything to do with him. He tried but she just growled and shouted." Liam shook his head, his gaze returning back to me.

I sighed and banged my head against the locker. Trust my idiot brother to mess things up with the only girl who can handle his stupid, pointless, witty puns and ludacris suggestions. Malia stormed past us and out of the school exit, pushing past students to get away faster. Stiles was close behind, he spotted Liam and I.

"Ohhhh Tal, I can't give you a lift home today, I need to... well... go and..."

"Find Malia, yeah I got it Stiles." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah I'm sorry. Call me when you get home, okay?" Stiles said before rushing off. "Bye!" He shouted back to us.

"Wait! Where's..." Liam began but Stiles had also vanished into the outside world. "Scott." Liam whispered to himself, finishing the sentence.

"Well looks like I'm walking home. Coming?" I ask.

"I need to find Scott, maybe go and investigate this Theo thing. Interrogate Corey maybe." Liam sighed.

"No! Don't interrogate him. He didn't-"

"Tal, relax. That was a joke." He chuckled. "Bye. See you later maybe." He said as he walked down the hall, presumably to the library.

"Jerk." I whispered to myself.

"I heard that!" Liam shouted from down the hall.

I walk towards the school exit that both Malia and Stiles had used to escape. Finally I could have some human time and not have to think about Theo. My room was calling my name. I could hear it.


	3. Chapter Three - Human Time

I'd say I was about half the distance home when I realised I forgot my scarf. Dammit. It's not like it was a cold day or anything but my scarf was my comfort. It used to be my mum's, until she passed away. Then I kind of adopted it. It is old and frayed, but it is still comforting. It's a red and black tartan scarf.

I turned the corner of the street I was on and to my surprise I came face to face with someone not particularly popular in my friendship group. Theo. I stumbled back, not ready to bump into him.

"Natalie. Why are you on your own? I thought Stiles would make sure you have 24/7 surveillance." He leaned against a lamp post.

"Why ask such a pointless question when you already knew that I'm on my own since you were here, waiting for me? Talk about deserpate." I snapped confidently. Way more confident than I actually felt. Theo scoffed.

"I would be very careful about what you say Stilinski." He stood up straight. Almost looming over me.

I couldn't help but take a step back. After all, he was older than me, taller than me and very intimidating. I was also considering the depressive fact that he has fangs, claws and not to mention the superhuman strength. And I don't have anything. I doubt a ruler or a pencil would stop him from ripping me into pieces. Just a guess.

"I could kill you right now and no one would even know." He smirked, as if reading my mind. I couldn't help but panic slightly.

"Scott would kill you. You couldn't unveil your plan if you're being murdered by an alpha can you?" I tried to withstand my ground. He scoffed at me again.

"I'm not scared of Scott." Theo shook his head.

"You're a bad liar." I tested him.

Footsteps were coming from around the corner. Jordan came into view and stopped dead when he saw me and Theo. He had bright pink earphones in. Oh no, wrong time Jordan. Wrong time.

"Hi Natalie." He said taking one earphone out and cautiously glancing at Theo.

"Hi." I say, suddenly remembering that Liam had said the words 'Stay away from Theo. Like, well away from Theo.' Sudden panic hit me like a double decker bus. My eyes darted around for an escape route.

"Is everything okay?" Jordan asked, gathering that Theo made me feel uncomfortable.

"That's a bit of a nosy question. It's not really your business is it-" Theo said, stopping after he realised he didn't know this new boy's name.

"Jordan." He raised an eyebrow to Theo.

"Jordan. You should mind your own business or you'll get into the wrong kind of trouble." Theo threatened.

"Oh please. You don't scare me dude." Jordan said, he basically laughed. I clenched my teeth in worry of what Theo's reaction would be. To my suprise, he didn't have a comeback.

"Tell Scott to stay out of my way." He said to me before he pushed past Jordan with his shoulder and turned the corner.

"What was that about?" Jordan looked at me confused.

"Trust me, you wouldn't understand." I shook my head. Jordan shrugged.

"Oh, I'm actually glad I ran into you!" He smiled and flings his backpack off into his hand and starts to rummage through it.

"Y-you are?" I say with confusion.

"Yeah, here." He says as he hands me my scarf.

More panic rushes through me, how did he get this? It was in my locker. My bow and arrow is in my locker! Oh no.

"What. Where did you-" I began.

"You left your locker door open. This was hanging out, I figured you would want it." He shrugged and threw his bag back over his shoulders.

"How did you know the locker was mine?" I ask, alarmed.

"Your name is written in it, and there's a picture of you and your friends stuck in there. Don't worry, I locked it after." He said.

I stared at him in disbelief, surely he had seen my bow. Why was he not questioning me about it?

While I was stuck on the spot, contemplating whether my entire cover was blown. Jordan had walked ahead of me, and stopped at the turning of the woods. He stopped and turned around to look at me.

"So are you coming?" He grinned. He had a sort of crooked smile that made me blush.

Before I could answer him, he turned his direction to face the forest and he started to walk into it, along the overgrown path. It happened to be the same woods that Scott had been bitten in the first place. Where all this started. I didn't really like to go in there, only when I had to. Like if we needed to find the nemotone which is what me and Liam were looking for last night if you're interested. Jordan didn't even hesitate, he wondered into the unknown, I could barley see him.

"Jordan! Don't go in there, it's dangerous." I called after him. No reply. "Great. Just great." I say to myself as I hurried after him. I'm not being held responsible if anything happens to him.

* * *

I stumbled into the shrubs and trees. I guess you could say I'm not one with nature. The uneven ground always catches me off guard.

"Jordan!" I hiss. Too weary to shout.

Suddenly I slip on some fallen condensated leaves, my foot overtook the other with great speed and threw me off balance. I started to fall backwards but thanks to my reflexes I tried to regain my posture. However, I tried too hard and fell to my knees instead. Who am I kidding, my reflexes are crap. I got to my feet and examined the patches of mud on my skinny jeans. I groanded and passed through a wall of vines. I had never been to this part of the forest before. On the other side there was a stream. A stream you would expect to see on tumblr or instagram. Jordan was calmly sat on a large rock next to it. He was clearly in his element.

"What took you so long?" He stood up.

"Hmm well." I pointed to my mud stained jeans.

"Damn. What happened?" He smirked, he knew exactly what happened.

"It's not hard to work out." I threw my arms in the air.

"Did you have a nice TRIP?" Jordan tried to hold in a laugh.

"That's not even funny." I say, despite laughing. I push him away by the chest.

We stared at the flowing water for a while. Mesmerised by it's serenity. I glanced at Jordan who was contently smiling at the sun's reflection from the stream. He took his phone out and took a picture. He clocks onto me watching him.

"Its for drawing." He started. "I like to draw and paint pretty things. Like sunsets ya know." He finished. I couldn't help but smile.

"I used to play the piano." I blurted out.

"Used to?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I don't anymore." I say casually.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I guess I don't have time for it now." I shrug.

"Really? How come?" He threw a rock across the stream.

"I don't know." I looked at the ground.

The truth was, I did know. The supernatural have taken over my life, all the hobbies I once had went down the drain, along with my innocence and my normal life. I bet if you asked anyone if they wanted to be a werewolf they would say yes. I wouldn't. I would say no. I wanted my normal life back so desperately.

"So. Why do you have a bow and arrow in your locker?" He looked me in the eyes. This caught me completely off guard.

"What. I-I do archery." I surprised myself with a decent lie.

"That's pretty cool." He nodded. "Just wanted to check that you're not a serial killer or something." He laughed. I joined him, unable to say anything other than laugh nervously.

"How come you moved to Beacon Hills?" I tried to change the conversation. Jordan hesitated.

"I graffitied pretty much everywhere, all the time." He said embarrassed.

"That's not that bad. My friend Liam got kicked out of his old school for smashing up his coach's car." I smile, trying to make him feel better.

"Wow. Hard-core." He laughed. "The boy with the blue eyes?" He asked.

"Yeah that's him." I confirm.

"Oh, I thought you two were dating."

"No! No way! He's a good friend but he's not- no! Anyway he's got a girlfriend. Kinda." I say in defence.

"That sounds convincing." He chuckled. "Besides, I didn't fit in at all, in my last school. It was full of stuck up, self absorbed kids."

"I never fit in. It's like someone is preventing me from fitting in. I'm permanently banished as an outsider." I find myself saying. It must of sounded so stupid and pathetic to him. There was deafening silence.

"We could be outsiders together." He smiles at me. Our eyes locked with each others.

"Then we wouldn't really be outsiders." I grinned.

"Exactly. We wanted to fit in somewhere." Jordan shrugged. I had the most stupid smile on my face.

"You're so cheesy, I think I'm gonna puke." I laughed.

"On that note, let's go. My mum is probably wondering where the hell I am." Jordan sighed.


	4. Chapter Four - I'm a Criminal

As soon as I stepped foot into my house, I headed straight for the bath. I soaked in the hot water and enjoyed some human time. Baths were probably one of the most normal things I like to do. But earlier, the time I spent in the woods with Jordan was the most normal I've ever felt in the last year or so. I almost forgot that my best friend was a werewolf and that my brothers best friend was an alpha. I forgot that Theo even existed as a threat to me. I even forgot that I was in the same forest as the nemotone. Jordan had made me feel normal. Like an average teenager.

After my bath, I changed into a tank top and some joggers. Once I finished blowtrying my hair. I went down for dinner. Stiles was unusually quiet, probably because Malia was still immensely mad. We didn't know why though. It could be a werecoyote thing?

~~~~ 3 days later ~~~~

It is a Thursday, it is also a full moon tomorrow. Which means a sleepover at Lydia's cabin tomorrow. It was like a tradition, but it was very odd without Lydia actually being there, she was at Eichen House. We missed her.

I was early at getting to school today. In fact I was early yesterday too. Maybe it was because Jordan and I exchanged numbers on Monday, and we've been texting non-stop. I guess you could say that we are offically friends now. Even Liam likes him. I walked towards the school. Stood by the doors I saw Theo. He was staring at me evilly. I felt a shiver go down my spine. I wanted to turn around and go back home. I hadn't done my physics homework so it would be wise to leave anyway. So I did something stupid. I turned around and I left. But I didn't go home. I caught the first bus into town.

Once I reached town, I got off the bus and realised how much of a stupid idea this was. I let fear get the better of me. Dammit Natalie. Well there's no turning back now. You're a criminal. I sat down on the nearest bench. I sensed someone sitting down next to me.

"Jordan?!" I squeal in surprise. "What are you doing?."

"I saw you walk away from school pretty fast. I wanted to make sure you don't get lost or get on the wrong bus." He laughed.

"So you left? You could get fined for truancy." I sighed.

"I could say the same thing to you. Besides I've been truant before." He said, leaning back onto the bench.

"I haven't. Ever." I twiddled my thumbs nervously.

"Well. You might as well make the most of it now." He grinned. I smiled back at him.

"Okay then. Since you're so professional about living the life of crime. You lead the way." I gestured to down the street.

We spent most of the day wandering around shops and talking about literally everything. I completely forgot that we were meant to be at school. We found a posh coffee shop and entered to get a coffee.

"So why did you decide to leave school?" Jordan raised an eyebrow and sat down at a table.

"Oh just felt like I needed a break." I answered. Sitting down opposite him.

"From what?" He stared at me, trying to read my expression. I tried to think of an answer but I hesitated for too long. "Is it Theo?" He almost whispered as if someone was listening to us.

"No..." I say. He wasn't convinced. Neither was I to be honest.

"Why? What's he done? I knew he was dodgy." Jordan crossed his arms.

"Honestly, if I were you I wouldn't get involved. You wouldn't understand, trust me." I laughed in annoyance.

"I'm very understanding." He laughed.

"I'm sure you are." I returned his laugh.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while. Stealing glances at each other. Suddenly I spotted a glossy, black piano in the corner of the room. A piano, in a coffee shop? Wow. This place must be posh.

"Play it." Jordan said, seeing me staring at it.

"What no, are you crazy? There's people here." I loudly whispered.

"So you can sneak a bow into school but you can't play a piano in front of one or two people?" He chuckled and shook his head. I slightly stiffened at the mention of my bow.

"I don't play in public. Anyway, I haven't played in years." I shrugg.

"So what?" Jordan said testing me. "I know you want to." He smirked.

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Please?"

"Jordan!"

"Fine fine, I understand that you're scared." He sat back in his chair.

The word 'scared' got to me. I had been face to face with a pack of alphas. I had gone through my older brother being possessed. The word 'scared' didn't apply to me. I would never. Ever. Admit that I'm scared.

"Okay. I'll play." I say. I get up and walk towards it with a grinning Jordan close behind me.

I sat on the piano bench. Jordan straddled it, he sat facing me. He watched me open the key cover. I rested my fingers on the cold piano keys. It felt weird to feel them after all this time. I started to play a slow song my mother had taught me years before she died. It felt like I had never stopped playing and everyone around me seemed to disappear. Once I finished I closed the cover. Just like I did after every song I played. I looked up at Jordan, suddenly remembering he was sat next to me. He had a sweet smile on his face.

"Wow." He chuckled. "You're good."

"Thanks." I saw awkwardly, as a few people in the room were clapping.

We caught each others eye and our puplis expanded. I could feel our legs brushing against each others. I realise how close our faces are. His green eyes shimmered softly and I found myself in a mellow trance. All of a sudden he kissed me. He kissed me. It was a couple of seconds longer than I expected. Our lips were perfectly in sync. He rested his hand on my knee gently. We drew apart reluctantly and sat in silence for a while. Unable to believe what just happened.

"Liam is probably wondering where I am. We could make the end of last period and wait for him after school?" I ask.

"Sure." Jordan grins.

* * *

We made it to the school, however school had ended at least half an hour ago. We walked through the more or less empty car park. We hadn't talked about the kiss yet. Until now.

"Did I make it awkward?" Jordan asked, coming to a stop with his hands in his pockets.

"No you didn't. It was.. nice." I answered, stopping next to him.

"Yeah it was." He smiled.

Suddenly I saw Liam bursting through the doors of the school heading towards me. Fast. He had obviously smelt that my scent was on the premises. Once he reached me, he pulled me into a quick hug.

"Natalie. What the hell! Where were you?" He raised his voice slightly.

"I just skipped a day of school, come on its not like you haven't before." I tried to soften his expression.

"We thought something bad had happened to you." Liam admitted. I could see Jordan's confused face in the corner of my eye.

"Like what?" I frowned. Liam clearly didn't want to answer in front of Jordan. It was probably something to do with Theo. "Wait. Did you said WE?" I asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, I had to tell them. You weren't answering your phone, I thought-"

"You told Scott and Stiles! Stiles is going to kill me Liam!" I covered my face with my hands.

Right on cue, the school doors opened and Scott and Stiles emerged. They spotted us and I could tell Stiles was a walking volcano, ready to errupt.


	5. Chapter Five - Truth

"Where the hell were you?!" Stiles stormed at me, his eyes blazing.

"I was-" I tried to answer.

"You. You! Did you kidnap her? I knew there was something dodgy about you!" Stiles pointed his finger at Jordan and took a few steps closer.

"Hey! I just went to town okay?" I say, pulling him away from Jordan.

"Stiles, she's fine, we don't have time for this. We need to... revise for our test." Scott says, aware that Jordan is still here. Stiles let's out a frustrated sigh.

"Go home. We'll talk about this later." Stiles rolls his eyes.

"You're not the boss of me." I say, my tone rising and I start to walk backwards, pulling Jordan along by the arm.

"I mean it!" Stiles shouted in my direction as Scott pulled him back towards the school.

"Liam are you coming?" I ask. My voice softer now.

"I have to help them, I'll call you later." He says as he jogs after Scott and Stiles.

* * *

"Don't you think you should listen to your brother and go home?" Jordan chuckled. We were sat by the stream in the woods, side by side on the bank.

"Nah. He's just angry that I had a day off school and he didn't." I grinned.

"Really? It sounded like he thinks there's something dangerous around." Jordan says. I perk up, what does he know?

"No, the only dangerous thing is me with my bow." I tried to joke.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Jordan shrugged. "If I tell you something. Promise me you won't freak out?" He asked as he stood up. I stood up to face him. I knew what was coming, I just wished that it wasn't true.

Jordan's eyes turned into a golden sort of colour, the same colour as Liam's werewolf eyes. My stomach churned. I had fell for him, but he is a werewolf, like pretty much everyone else in my life. He had been my normal escape. He stood, waiting for an answer.

"Great. Just great." I sighed.

"How are you not freaking out?" He stared at me in surprise.

"I thought you were normal. Why didn't you tell me?" I sighed once more.

"I wanted to, I didn't know you would be so chilled out about it. You're not even asking questions."

"Okay. Liam is a werewolf. My brothers best friend is a werewolf. I'm kind of used to the glowing eyes Jordan." I take my phone out of my pocket.

"What? Really? Since when? What are doing? Who are you texting?" He watched me frantically.

"Scott can explain better than me." I look up at his vunerable eyes.

"Who's Scott?" He frowns.

"I'm Scott." A voice from behind us spoke.

"Did you follow us? What the hell Scott!" I say in annoyance.

"I smelt him. He must be a new wolf because I couldn't pick up his scent before." Scott approached us.

"Who are you?" Jordan asked him, confused. Scott flashed his red eyes at him. "Woah you're an alpha?" He gasped at the sight of Scott's blood coloured eyes.

"How long have you been a werewolf Jordan?" Scott cautiously scanned him with his eyes.

"Uh, about a month." Jordan shrugged.

"So you've only experienced one full moon?" Scott raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Jordan looked at the ground.

"Oh god." I mumble as Scott and I exchanged worried glances.

"I'll tell the others that we have another werewolf staying at Lydia's cabin tomorrow night." Scott says to me.

"Are you sure? I don't know how to control it. You know, the change." Jordan said desperately.

"Which is why we need you with us so we can keep an eye on you." Scott sighed.

"And make sure you don't kill anyone." I roll my eyes.

"And that." Scott agreed.

"Should we tell him about Theo?" I ask.

"I knew there was something about Theo!" Jordan gritted his teeth.

"I'll tell him about Theo. You need to go home before Stiles freaks out." Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." I say as I walk off. I didn't say goodbye to Jordan, for some reason it felt too weird.

* * *

As soon as I got home, I had got a lecture from both Stiles and Dad. In all fairness they should be happy, I was finally being a normal teenage and skipping school. I mean isn't that better than being chased by beserkers. After dinner, a hot bath and a phone call with Liam, I abandoned all motivation to complete any of my homework. Instead I got dressed into my grey silky nightdress and climbed into bed.

I was half asleep until I felt a gust of air come from the direction of my window. Strange, I never left it open. I turned to face it and saw a dark figure climbing into my room.

I jumped out of bed in fear and frantically turned on my bedside light. To my relief it was Jordan.

"Jordan! What are you doing?" I hissed, walking towards him.

"I needed to talk to you, I know everything. Scott told me about everything. Literally. Theo is insane!" He sighed.

"But what are you doing here?" I gesture around.

"I wanted to ask you something." He put his hands in his pockets.

"Have you ever heard of a front door? Just because I now know that you're a werewolf doesn't mean you can climb through my window whenever you feel like it." I quickly put on my dressing gown.

"Your front door was locked."

"Yeah. It's 2am."

"Are you mad at me?" Jordan blurted out.

"No, just next time give me a warning or something before you-"

"No I mean, are you angry that I didn't tell you that I was a werewolf?" His eyes turned soft.

"Well obviously you're not going to go around telling random people that are you?" I say, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well no but. Does it... change anything?" Jordan shuffled awkwardly.

"W-what?" I stutter.

"Bewteen us. Do you see me differently?"

"Look Jordan, can we talk about this some other time?" I say as I gently push him back towards the window.

"No." Jordan says as he holds my wrist to stop me from pushing him any further. "Look I'm sorry that I'm not who you thought I was but I'm still me. I'm still totally into you and I needed to know if I still have a chance." He stated.

He is totally into me? I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. I looked deep into his eyes, they were pure and loving, just like how they were when we first went to the stream. I felt a pang of guilt. I did still like him, I just wasn't ready to have feelings for a werewolf.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I manage to say to him. Hurt struck his eyes, it pained me to see his sorrow. I watched as he disappeared outside my window, shutting it firmly behind him.


	6. Chapter Six - Bad Idea

Friday. Full moon tonight. Or as Scott calls it: Wolf moon. Munching on my cereal, I decide that I am definitely going to school today. Theo can't use his threatening stare to put me off this time. Friday's weren't that bad. Purely because I don't have Maths today.

I was still in shock of Jordan's big news of being a supernatural creature. I was dreading to see him today, after our awkward conversation in my room last night I don't particularly feel thrilled to talk to him. Dad had already left for work, he had to go in early due to the many complaints and worries of a 'wolf boy' aka, Liam. But they didn't know that. Unfortunately, since I slipped school yesterday I am not in Dad's good books. He had commanded Stiles to make sure I got to school today. Suddenly I heard footsteps running down the stairs. Stiles appeared into the kitchen and gave me a death stare before grabbing an apple and biting into it.

"I'm surprised you haven't ran off back to the forest with wolf boy." He scoffed.

"If you mean Jordan, that was a bad insult considering both our best friends are werewolves." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah but they don't make us skip school and leave everyone else wondering if we're dead or not." He raised his voice.

"What is your problem?!" I shout and slam my spoon onto the table. "You're making such a big deal out of it. Every teenager skips school at some point."

"You're not every teenager Natalie! You're involved with werewolves and chimeras and kitsunes!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"So? That doesn't mean I'm dying if you don't know where I am! I'm just being normal!" I shout back at him.

"Well you're not normal!" He practically screamed at me. We stood in silence for a while. "None of us are." He said, calmly mumbling now. "Come on. Get in the jeep. We'll be late otherwise." Stiles said as he walked towards the front door.

* * *

We drove in silence, the rain battering the windows and hammering the jeep bonnet. Stiles and I don't normally argue, we both have a 'witty mind and unique sense of humour' as Lydia always says. I glanced at Stiles, his eyes firmly glued to the road. When our Mum died Stiles had started to act older than he actually was. He was 8 years old, going on 18. I was only 6. Stiles had been super protective over me since then. But when Scott got bitten and we discovered a whole new world, he was just even more protective.

"You know you can stop treating me like a kid right? I know how to protect myself. Allison taught me how." I shrugged.

"I know." Was all Stiles said.

"So you don't have to be on my back all day every day like Dad said."

"I know."

"And, don't be mad. But my bow and arrow is in my locker." I cringed awaiting his answer.

"I know."

"Goo- Wait. What!" I sit up in my seat. "How?"

"Liam." He said casually.

"Ugh!" I bang the back of my head against the head of the chair.

"It's so easy to get stuff out of him." Stiles chuckled.

"Tell me about it." I sigh. "See, why were you worried when you knew I was prepared to protect myself." I roll my eyes.

"Theo." He sighed. My heartbeat picked up. If Stiles knew about the threat Theo had said to me, he would do something stupid.

"Theo? What did Theo say?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"When me and Scott were looking for you, he said to us that we wouldn't find you at school because you weren't there. Malia went to our house to see if you were there. You weren't. We thought Theo had taken you or something since he knew that you weren't in." Stiles explained.

"He saw me leave in the morning." I sighed.

"Why was he watching you?" Stiles glanced at me for the first time during our car journey.

"He wasn't, I walked past him." I lied.

* * *

Mason and I were sat down in the cafeteria at lunch. Being humans, we both shared something in common. I hadn't yet seen Theo today, that's a good thing. However I hadn't seen Jordan either. I don't know if that's good or bad.

"There you are!" Liam appeared and sat opposite us. "I heard Jordan is our newest werewolf addition to the town." He seemed excited.

"I know! Isn't it cool!" Mason grinned.

"Well, it depends. What colour are his eyes Tal?" Liam asked me. He frowned when I didn't answer. "Natalie?"

"I'm not talking to you." I say plainly.

"What. Why?" He leaned forward in confusion.

"Do the words 'don't say anything' mean 'oh I'm just going to tell Stiles, Natalie won't mind'?" I say, mocking Liam's voice by making my voice deep and slow.

"I'm gonna leave you guys to it. I'm gonna go and find Corey." Mason gets up.  
I glare at Liam, waiting for him to answer.

"Okay. I can explain-"

"Oh brilliant. I'd love to hear it." I say sarcastically.

"First of all. Scott was there and-"

"Great. Scott knows too. Even better."

"And Scott is my alpha, so as you can tell I felt pretty intimated. Stiles just happened to be there too. I actually stood up for you, Stiles said that you had no means of defence if we didn't know where you were, so I brought up your bow. It was an accident. Really." His eyes travelled down to the floor in pure guilt.

Honestly, I wasn't that angry. Stiles didn't shout at me for it and I'm positive Scott would be fine with it. I was just a bit mad that Liam had told them something when I specifically told him to keep his mouth shut.

"Well that's a fair reason. I guess I can let you off this time." I smirked. Liam breathed out deeply.

"Good. I'm glad you're not mad." He grinned. "Are you coming to the lacrosse game after school?" He asked.

"Liam. It's a full moon tonight if you haven't noticed. I'm going home to get my sleepover bag and then I'm going straight to Lydia's cabin and I advise you to do the same." I whispered.

"I know I haven't forgot. But I missed the game last time, I don't want to miss another one. Coach will kill me." He whispered back.

"I don't think it's a good idea." I shake my head.

Suddenly Jordan sat down next to me, he was carrying a lacrosse stick and open finger lacrosse gloves.

"W-what is this!?" I motion towards his gear.

"Oh he joined the team yesterday." Liam answered for Jordan.

"No no no. You're not playing today. This is a very bad idea. You can't control your shift, are you crazy?" I shake my head rabidly at Jordan.

"But it's my first game, I have to be there." Jordan shrugged.

"I'll look out for him on the pitch." Liam said casually.

"Hang on we haven't decided if you're playing yet." My eyes were wide.

"Sorry Tal, but I've already decided. Anyway, gotta bounce. Scott told me to look for Theo." Liam got up and started to walk away.

"Make good choices Liam. Good choices!" I shouted after him desperately.

"I thought Liam could control it." Jordan frowned.

"He can. But he has IED so he could explode if something makes him angry, that means he could change through anger since it's a full moon." I explain.

"IED?" Jordan raised an eyebrow.

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder. IED." I say. Jordan stares at me blankly. "It's an anger issue." I roll my eyes.

"Oooh." Jordan nodded. "So that explains why he got kicked out of his last school." He said as I nodded.

Jordan's eyes were glued to me. Like he was waiting for me to say something to him. And I knew exactly what he was waiting for.

"Look Jordan." I turned my whole body around on my chair to face him. "Can we just forget anything ever happened between us?" I wince, knowing I've hurt him.

"What... why? I thought-"

"You're a werewolf. I'm a human. It wouldn't work." I wipe my sweaty hands on my knees.

"But what about your brother and that scary werecoyote girl?" He searched my eyes.

"Stiles and Malia thought differently, and look at them now. They're not even friends at the moment." I shrugg.

"So if I wasn't a werewolf, there could be something between us?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry. A werewolf boyfriend is the last thing I want." I admitted. I regretted saying this as soon as it slipped out my mouth. Jordan's pressed his lips together in sadness.

"I see you're still alive." Theo strolled over to us. Alone. Where was his pack?

"Oh look it's the experimental werewolf. I can smell the fake fangs, it suits you." Jordan scoffed.

"Jordan!" I gasp in surprise at Jordan's speedy insult.

"You finally told some people you're a werewolf then. About time, you wreaked of a lonely wolf." Theo shot back.

"Let's go. Theo can rot in his own company." I snap and pull Jordan along by his hoodie sleeve.

We headed out to the lacrosse field where Scott and Stiles were practising for the game. Jordan was dragging along his lacrosse gear. We could see Scott and Stiles in the distance, Scott was in goal, Stiles was trying to score. They haven't seen us yet, we were quite far away.

"It's a full moon tonight. You sure the newbie can handle it Natalie?" Theo's voice appeared from behind us. We swivelled around to face him.

"Why are you following us? Don't you have to go and sharpen your press on claws?" Jordan snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you." Theo said casually. He walked towards me until he was about half a metre away. "Since Jordan knows about me, I can threaten you in front of him. Did you tell Scott to back off?" Theo asked, making sure to occasionally look over my shoulder to ensure Scott and Stiles weren't looking.

"No." I said, holding my breath.

"Am I going to have to do it myself?" He hissed.

"Probably." I say.

"Or I could use other ways to make you, ways that your brother wouldn't approve of." Theo said while looking around to see if any people were near us.

He flicked out his hand to reveal a full set of wolf clawes. His eyes were set on me and he wore an evil smirk. Suddenly, before Theo's claws could get anywhere near me, Jordan let out a roar. It made me and even Theo jump. Jordan's eyes were the golden shade of a werewolf and his fangs were being revealed. His clawes shot out and he took a step towards Theo. His roar was so loud that Scott and Stiles looked over and began to rush towards us.

"Jordan, stop. We're in school, there could be people coming right now." I hissed at him.

"You've got some guts squaring up to me. Almost as much as little Liam." Theo patronized Jordan.

Scott and Stiles reached us and Scott instantly pulled Jordan back and restrained him from going any closer to Theo. Jordan let out another roar, a smaller one this time.

"Scott, make him shut up!" Stiles shouted.

"Jordan you need to change back! Now!" Scott commanded him. Jordan continued to struggle.

As Scott and Stiles restrained Jordan. Theo snuck away, laughing to himself.

"Hey! Theo! Come back here so I can-" Stiles began.

"Leave it! We'll deal with it later." Scott snapped, still holding onto Jordan.

I watched, feeling completely helpless. I scanned my eyes around to see if there was anyone coming to check out the peculiar roar. So far, no one. Maybe they were too busy to hear it. Suddenly I saw movement, thankfully it was only Liam.

"What's going on? I heard the roar, I don't think anyone else did though." Liam came to a stop, he stared at Jordan, he obviously didn't know what to do either.

"Focus Jordan! Change!" Stiles yelled at him. It didn't work. Malia was running towards us now.

"What the hell. Who roared?" Malia hissed, knowing her question was answered as soon as she saw a struggling werewolf Jordan.

"He won't change back!" I said panicking.

"It's the full moon. He can't control it." Scott winced as he tried to hold down Jordan.

"But it's day time!" I gesture around.

"It still affects us during the day. At night it's just really strong." Malia sighed. Jordan roared once more, but this time it was because he frustrated. Maybe because he couldn't change back.

"Shut up!" Stiles hissed at him.

"Put him under the shower like you did for Liam." Malia suggested.

"No. The bell for 5th period will go off any second now, they would see us taking him there." I shook my head.

"Jordan. Change!" Scott yelled.

"It's not working!" Stiles shouted. The bell went off and soon, there would be students walking to class and seeing this mess outside of the window.

"Do something!" I shouted.

Suddenly Liam punched Jordan hard in the face and Jordan's head flung to the side. His fangs and clawes had retracted and he blinked his eyes a couple of times until they returned to normal. He clutched his jaw and winced in pain. Scott and Stiles dropped him and sighed in relief.

"Good. Good job Liam." Stiles heavy breathed.

"We better get to lessons." Scott shook his head, helping Jordan up.

"I'm getting too old for this." Stiles sighed.

"Alright grampa, take it easy." I joked. Stiles shot me an glare.

"Uh. Stiles I need to talk to you. I'm private." Malia said awkwardly before pulling Stiles violently back towards the school building.

"I guess I should follow them just in case things get a bit heated." Scott grimaced and went after Stiles and Malia. Which left only me, Liam and Jordan.

"Sorry. For punching you I mean." Liam said to Jordan.

"It's fine. It worked didn't it?" Jordan chuckled, still clutching his jaw.

"I'm normally the one getting punched." Liam joked.

"Yeah he's not kidding." I laughed in agreement.

"Come on we need to get to English." Liam motioned his head towards the building.

"Yeah I'll meet you there." I said as Liam jogged off.

Jordan picked up his lacrosse gear and let out a deep sigh.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'll heal." Jordan said, he took his hand off his jaw. I glanced at his lacrosse stick.

"You're not playing." I shake my head.

"I have to." Jordan said sternly.

"Um hello? Do you remember what happened like 2 minutes ago?" I raise my eyebrows.

"I'll be fine. Theo isn't going to be there." He started to walk towards the school building. I followed.

"But-"

"I'm playing."

"It's a really bad idea Jordan. Really bad."


	7. Chapter Seven - Full Moon

As soon as the school bell rang for the end of another perilous day, Liam and I swerved through the crowd of students who were eager to leave. We managed to reach the door of the boys locker room and we stood outside it.

"Liam. What if you get mad? What if someone from the other team shoves you? What if-" I panic.

"Will you stop worrying. Nothing will happen, I can control it, remember." He reassured me.

"I'm more worried about Jordan. I think this is-" I begin.

"A very bad idea. Yeah I know." Liam finished for me.

"Stop interrupting me." I say sternly.

"Sorry." He held his hands up in surrender. "I better get changed before coach throws something at me. See you after the game okay?" Liam says as he opens the door of the locker room.

"I'll be cheering the loudest!" I call after him.

* * *

I wondered over to the bleachers and found Hayden sat there, frantically texting on her phone. She wore a frown on her face, I took a seat next to her.

"Hey what's up?" I ask her.

"Oh hey Natalie." Hayden says without looking up. "Have you seen Liam today? He is playing right?" She asks, finally taking her eyes off her phone.

"Yeah unfortunately." I sigh.

"That's not good." She shook her head.

"I know. That's what I said." I agree, my eyes scanning the empty lacrosse pitch.

"Hey, I heard that Jordan boy is a werewolf. Did Scott ask him to be in his pack or something?" Hayden scoffed.

"No. We're just helping him. He's kind of a new wolf." I explain.

"Oh, I saw you with him the other day. Do you guys have a thing or?" She nudges me and winks playfully.

"No. No we're just friends." I laugh. "I'm not down for the human, werewolf dating thing."

"Why not? It worked for me and Liam, well, when I was a human." Hayden shrugged.

"Yeah and then you died." I said bluntly. "See bad things always happen when a werewolf and a human date." I sigh.

I spot Malia and Kira heading towards the bleachers, they sit down next to me and I could tell they were as nervous as I was.

"I heard what happened earlier with Jordan." Kira whispered. "I have my fingers crossed that nothing happens now." She smiles as me and Malia nod our heads.

"Where is Jordan now anyway?" Hayden asks.

"He's playing." Me, Malia and Kira say in unison.

"He's what?!" Hayden gasped as our high school lacrosse team filed out onto the field.

The team they were playing against slowly made their way around the corner and took there places on the field. Some of them looked aggressive. Very aggressive. I searched the field for Jordan, secretly hoping he took my advice not to play. Soon enough I spotted Stiles and Scott who waved at us encouragingly. To my surprise Malia smiled and waved back to Stiles. They must of made up. I hope. Kira blew a sweet kiss to Scott and he acted out catching it in his hands. Then I saw Liam, he was stood on his own. He looked like he was speaking to himself. That was his method of keeping himself calm. He definitely needed it now, with the full moon and everything.

"You'll be fine Liam." I spoke to myself.

Liam looked up, using his wolf ears to hear my reassurance. He nodded at me and took a deep breath in. Then his eyes diverted to Hayden who was sat next to me. He smiled at her, almost shyly and she grinned back at him. Finally my eyes rested on Jordan. He was spinning his lacrosse stick in his hand, I held my breath, hoping that nothing bad would happen.

* * *

So far so good. There was only 10 more minutes left of the match and no one had lost it and changed. I mean, occasionally Jordan looked a little light headed but Liam would run up to go and check up on him.

"Jordan doesn't look too good." Hayden admitted.

"He needs to hang on for a couple more minutes." Kira said desperately.

"I knew this was a bad idea. Why does no one ever listen to me." I rubbed my hands over my face.

"There's not long left. He'll make it." Malia said confidently.

Suddenly, two defenders from the other team started to run towards Liam. They barged him and he flew to the ground unprepared. If this were any other day, Liam would be fine. He wouldn't get angry. He would just shove them back when he got the chance. But today was Wolf Moon... I could see his chest pulsating, he got up to kneel on the ground and he held his head in his hands. Please don't change. Please don't change Liam.

"Oh no.." Hayden whispered to herself.

Scott jogged over to Liam, dodging the lacrosse players that were in the way. He patted Liam on the back and said something to him. I could see Liam nodding before he stood back up and picked up his lacrosse stick. Anger took over his eyes. Thankfully he chanelled all his anger into the game and he scored the winning shot in the last minute. Every one were on there feet cheering, I was too busy scanning the crowds for Jordan.

Since the game was over, everyone was rushing to leave the school premises. Me, Hayden, Malia and Kira hurried down from the bleachers to congratulate the boys in their win. Hayden ran straight over to Liam and pulled him into a passionate kiss, I decided to leave them to it, I could praise him for his goal later. I spotted Jordan walking up to us.

"Pretty impressive for a first game." I teased him.

"Thanks." He smiled. His face was pale and he seemed to wince for a second. Only then did I notice the sun was setting. We needed to get back to Lydia's lake house. Now.

* * *

Scott and Kira had headed off to the lake house on Scott's motorbike. Liam and Hayden had hitched a ride in Mason's new car. Which left Me, Jordan and Malia in Stiles jeep. It was now a race against the sunset to get there. Malia was sat in the front seat, you could tell she was pretty tense as the full moon affects her too. But Jordan was way worse, he was sat next to me in the back, his legs were shaking.

"Does this thing go any faster?" Jordan asked desperately.

"If it went any faster then I would be going faster buddy." Stiles said, his hands were gripped tightly around the wheel.

As soon as we arrived at the lake house, Scott's motorbike and Mason's car were already parked up. We rushed inside to find them all waiting for us.

"Quick, get him to the basement." Malia ordered Scott as soon as we walked in.

"The basement? Why?" Jordan asked, looking around at everyone.

"We have chains down there." Stiles said casually.

"Chains?" Jordan gulped.

"Don't worry, they chained me up when I couldn't control it." Liam tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, me too." Malia related.

Me, Scott and Jordan walked down the winding stairs to the basement. The wrist chains were in sight. Jordan eyed them up cautiously.

"So what happened on your last Wolf moon?" Scott asked Jordan as he was chaining his wrists and his ankles to the floor.

"I uh, can't remember." Jordan sighed. I looked out the big glass window, I could see the moon starting to rise into the night sky.

"Hey, Scott! Get up here! We have a problem!" Stiles yelled from upstairs. He sounded scared.

Suddenly there was a huge crash above us. There were roars of werewolves and smashing of glass.

"What's going on up there?" I dreaded to ask, too scared and worried to know what was happening.

"I don't know but I'm going up there, whatever it is, I'm going to lock the basement door, both of you stay in here and don't come out. I won't be long." Scott started to jog up the stairs.

"Make sure Stiles doesn't get hurt Scott!" I shout after him.

"I will. And if I'm not back in time, stay away from Jordan when he changes." Scott said before shutting and locking the door.

The crashing and roaring continued and I became more and more worried. The moon was almost at its peak and I was stuck in this room with a werewolf that couldn't control himself. I spotted a baseball bat in the corner of the basement, I could get to that quick enough if I needed to. But the thing is, I don't think I could bring myself to hit Jordan if it came to it. I could see beads of sweat on his forehead and his eyes were blank. He was going to change soon. Scott please hurry up.

"It's happening! It's happening what do I do?" Jordan winced as his eyes glowed golden and his fangs started to grow.

"You need to focus on controlling it. That's how Liam leanrt." I took a step closer.

"Don't come any closer, what it I hurt you?" He growled unintentionally.

"You're chained up, you couldn't and even if you could I know you wouldn't." I said confidently. Surprisingly I wasn't scared. I kneeled down about a metre in front of him.

The door of the basement started to bang. Someone was trying to get in. Luckily the door was made of steel. I started to panic, what was trying to get in? I looked at Jordan who was still fighting the change, the moon was high in the sky now. He looked up at me with his golden eyes. They were full of pain. There was something else there. Fear.

"Get the-the base-" Jordan managed to say before his face transformed into his full werewolf form.

His claws were out as he tried to fight to get out of his chains. He gnashed his teeth at me and roared loudly. He tried to get at me with his claws but the chains restrained him. I watched as he tried to break free to rip me up.

"I know you don't want to hurt me Jordan." I said softly to him, not moving any further back. His claws were inches away from my knees. I couldn't help but shiver. "Don't let it control you. You control it."

I looked deep into his eyes as I searched for any sign of human Jordan. The Jordan I played the piano in front of in the posh coffee shop. The Jordan that was bad at biology. The Jordan who was a professional at skipping school. Suddenly the door started to creak. It was breaking. At the same time, one of Jordan's chains from his wrist pulled out of the ground. I jumped back, his claws missed my knee. I got to my feet and ran to get the baseball bat. As I did this I heard the basement door break completely and fall to the floor. I turned around to see Tracey jumping down the stairs, her kanima tail whipping around her.

She spotted me and smiled evilly, as she walked slowly towards me she showed her sharp claws and hissed at me, half her face covered with the kanima's skin pattern. She glanced at Jordan who was still struggling to break free, but her eyes once again focused on me. She struck out her tail and I jumped out the way, landing on the floor. Then she tried to slash me using her knife-life claws. I blocked her attack with the baseball bat, however she sliced the wood and it flew out of my hands. That was it, I had no defence.

I heard the crackling sound of the Dread Doctors from upstairs. Theo must of asked for their help to ambush us, and as we already know, the dread doctors are almost impossible to defeat.

"Aren't you the spitting image of your brother Natalie." Tracy scoffed as she raised her clawed hand which was hovering above me.

I winced, expecting immense pain from this kanima chimera. But I heard some chains rattling and being yanked out from the ground. Just then, Jordan leaped on her sending them both tumbling to the ground. They got to there feet and fought. I leaped up and ran to grab a weapon. Anything. Jordan threw her into the brick wall and she broke shelving on the way down. She sliced him with the whip of her tail. One wound I could see was on his cheek, blood dripping down. They continued to rip each other up. I grabbed the nearest thing to me, a blue plastic and metal chair.

I lunged forward, Tracey had her back to me. I swung the chair and it caught her by surprise, she fell to the side and tried to regain her balance using her tail. To our surprise, there was hardly any noise coming from upstairs. Tracey looked around and frowned in confusion. Suddenly she smashed through the big glass window and ran off into the night. I assumed Theo and the Dread Doctors had left so she followed.

I glanced over at Jordan who was cut up quite badly. He was still in his werewolf form but he wasn't trying to attack me. Instead he leaned both hands against the wall and breathed deeply. His werewolf features started to vanish, leaving only his fangs and eyes. He looked up at me, his eyes still a golden shade.

"Are you okay?" He panted.

"Yeah. You?" I caught my breath.

"Do I look bad?" He said while motioning to his face. His fangs now gone but his wolf eyes still present.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him into a hug, he hugged back and rubbed my back soothingly.

"I can't believe I'm not dead." I scoffed. Jordan laughed as I heard Stiles and Scott's fimilar footsteps running down the basement stairs.


	8. Chapter Eight - Until Dawn

"Natalie. Thank God you're okay!" Stiles ran his fingers through his hair as him and Scott made it all the way down the stairs and stopped in front of me and Jordan.

"What. Jordan you're not in werewolf form?" Scott inspected him closely.

"I know, I changed back just now. After fighting that girl." Jordan shrugged, glancing at the window which she used to escape.

"Tracey." I added.

"No way! I didn't change back into me that fast!" Liam grumbled, he was stood on the stairs staring in astonishment at Jordan. He joined us in our minuture circle.

"That's because you're an angry little wolf boy." Stiles patronised Liam, as he patted him on the back. Liam growled in defence. I noticed that all the boys had tiny scratch marks on them and that Scott and Liam had rips in their clothing. Presumably from claws.

"Oh good. You're okay." Malia sighed as her and Kira walked down the stairs to join us. Malia had a large cut on her face. Kira held her sword in her hand. She folded it back into her belt and wrapped it around her waist.

"What even happened?" I asked, looking at everyones battle injuries.

"Theo happened." Stiles scoffed.

"Why am I not surprised?" I sighed.

"Theo brought Josh, Tracey and a dread doctor with him." Scott explained with annoyance.

"How the hell did you manage that? I mean a dread doctor? Wow." I gasped.

"Me and Kira held up the dread doctor. It explains our cuts and bruises." Malia raised an eyebrow as Kira nodded.

"It's 'Kira and I'." Stiles glanced at Malia.

"What. No. It was me and Kira. You didn't do anything." Malia frowned at him.

"No Malia that's not what I- nevermind." Stiles sighed.

"Anyway." Scott shook his head. "Liam and I dealt with Josh and Tracey, which was a problem considering Josh cut through the wires in the living room and shocked Liam. Now we have no lights in most of the house." Scott explained.

"Yeah I still feel a bit static." Liam cocks his head and rubs the back of his neck. I took a glance at Jordan who looked completely lost.

"Josh. Josh the electric chimera hybrid thing?" Jordan tried to catch up.

"Yeah. Him." Kira confirmed.

"No Hayden or Corey?" I ask as I could tell Liam tense up at the mention of Hayden.

"No. I don't think Theo trusts Hayden to fight us, especially against Liam. She wouldn't. And I think Corey is getting a bit too attached to Mason. Too much to go against him." Scott guessed.

"Scott. Please let Hayden be in our pack. Theo isn't good for her. She doesn't want to be there, I know it." Liam pleaded.

"I would. She could if she wanted to but she has never asked. I couldn't say no to your girlfriend, especially after I couldn't save her. Its the least I can do." Scott shrugged in guilt.

"She's too scared to stand up to him. He wouldn't just say 'yeah sure you can transfer over to my enemies pack, it's fine Hayden. No hard feelings', no he wouldn't would he." Stiles said sarcastically.

"Is it really that easy? To be part of an alphas pack?" Jordan asked.

"It depends on the votes of everyone in the pack." Scott answered.

"Why? Thinking of joining?" Malia teased Jordan.

"Uh n-no." Jordan mumbled.

"Stiles, where were you in the battle of the lake house?" I asked, curious. More so trying to change the conversation.

"He did nothing. He was lying down." Malia said before Stiles could answer.

"Malia I wasn't- no." Stiles held up his arms.

"Yes you were. You were lying on the floor." Malia smirked and crossed her arms.

"Yes because Tracey paralysed me with her stupid kanima venom. Then she tried to get to the basement where you two were and I couldn't move." Stiles said in frustration. He looked around the wrecked basement in awe. "But it looks like you both handled that fairly well." He sighed. Jordan and I exchanged proud looks with one another.

"Um... Why are the chains pulled out the ground?" Kira asked as everyone turned to look at the destroyed pieces of metal.

"I uh, kind of got out." Jordan shrugged.

"Yeah, if you didn't I would of had more injuries than just a couple of bruises." I smiled at him. He returned it.

"What did Theo want anyway?" Jordan asked, his eyes forcing themselves to pan away from me.

"He didn't waste any time talking. He paid us a surprise visit just as I was about to put the last but of wolfsbane down." Stiles shook his head. "God I hate him."

"Speaking of wolfsbane. Connect it now, just in case he comes back." Scott looked at Stiles.

"On it." Stiles said as he raced up the basement stairs, Malia, Kira and Scott followed him.

"Now what?" Liam asked. Rubbing the back of his neck once more.

"You need to calm down." I told him.

"What? I am calm." He frowned, confused.

"No I mean the full moon, it's affecting you. I can tell." I nod my head towards him.

"How?" Liam asked.

"You keep rubbing the back of your neck. It's irritating you." I say casually.

"I feel a bit sick I guess." Liam shrugged as he stared at the full moon.

"It's kind of late. We should probably get some sleep anyway." I suggested.

~~~~5 hours later~~~~

2am. We had managed to clear up most of the broken bits of furniture and shattered shards of glass. Well more or less. Since the lighting was out due to Josh's light show we had searched around the lake house for as many candles as we could find. We filled the living room with them. It wasn't bright but it was bright enough to make out who was who and it was bright enough to still see everyone's injuries. Unitentionally we had all camped out in the living room. I was lying on a sofa that I had all to myself with a blanket, I was texting Mason to say that we were all still alive.

Scott and Kira were entangled with each other on the sofa opposite me, they were both fast asleep. Stiles and Malia had made two separate beds on the floor. I'm guessing they haven't fully made up yet. Jordan had set up a bed on the floor next to the sofa I claimed. Liam had set up his next to the sofa where Scott and Kira were dead to the world. Both Jordan and Liam were still awake, they are somewhere around the house.

"How's the cut on your face?" Stiles asked Malia as he finished making his bed.

"It's healing." Malia shrugged as she lay on her handmade bed.

"Theo, he's such an ass." Stiles shook his head.

"What does he want? I don't understand." Malia turned on her side, her back towards Stiles.

"We aren't back to normal are we? You and me?" Stiles sighed.

This is the point when I decided to stop earwigging in on my brothers conversation. Instead, I put down my phone and went into the lake house's kitchen. I found Jordan getting a drink from the fridge.

"I thought you were asleep?" Jordan raised his eyebrows when he saw me.

"Where have you been for the last 3 hours?" I crossed my arms and leaned on one leg.

"You know, keeping my distance." Jordan shrugged.

"Jordan, you're not going to turn again. It's pretty much morning anyway." I reassured him.

"I don't trust myself." He put down his glass.

"Yeah well I don't trust myself with ordering a pizza because I will probably end up getting everything on it so." I rolled my eyes, Jordan laughed at my comment. It wasn't a joke, I genuinely don't order pizza for myself.

"The moon is still up though." Jordan pointed out the window.

"So what? Dawn is only in a couple of hours. You have it under control." I shrugg.

"Well I'm not sleeping until dawn then." Jordan sat down on one of the bar stools that I was stood next to.

"Jordan you need to sleep. Being tired is just going to make you feel less in control." I sighed.

"Why are you so worried about me?" He smirked, liking my attention.

"I'm just saying. You can do what you want, see I care." I defended myself, a bit too quickly.

"I will." Jordan smiled.

"Good." I say, refusing to look at him.

"You look cute when you try to pretend I'm not here." Jordan teased me. He stood up to stand next to me.

"Maybe I should do it more often." I said sourly, looking him right in the eye.

"I'll look forward to it." Jordan said, still maintaining eye contact. His green eyes sparkling in the low lit kitchen.

Jordan unexpectedly lifted up his hand to brush a strand of hair gently from my face. I couldn't help but sustain eye contact. He lowered his head slightly so that our lips were a few inches apart. His warm hand rested on my jaw bone. My heart beat fastened and I only hoped that Jordan wasn't tuning into it. As our lips just slightly brushed, my head over took my heart. I turned my head away from him and lifted his hand off of my face. We still stood quite close but our faces had distance from each other.

"We agreed, just friends." I said sternly.

"You're just friends. I'm not." Jordan scoffed.

"Jordan. I like you. Okay, I do. I just-" I paused.

"You just don't like the wolf me." Jordan finished.

I couldn't think of any other way to describe it. It's not that I hated werewolves, I mean how could I? I was surround by them. My best friend is one. I couldn't deny that my feelings for Jordan were growing but I wish they wouldn't. There's just some thing about him that I was drawn to, however there's also something that I feel like I need to avoid. As I didn't answer Jordan, he exited the kitchen with his drink and went into the living room. After standing there for a few seconds, I followed him in.

~~~~1 hour later~~~~

3am. Staus update. Scott and Kira were still entangled and asleep. Now Stiles and Malia were both asleep, even though they weren't mushed together like Scott and Kira, they were still touching. Malia had her head resting on Stiles shoulder as his arm was around her. So much for separate beds. So much for 'not back to normal'.  
Liam had joined us now, he was lying down on his floor bed with his back turned to me. I couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not. So I decided to throw a cushion at him and no he didn't even flinch. Either he is ignoring me or he is asleep. Since I haven't done anything to piss him off, I can vouch for the second option. Jordan however was not asleep, he was lying on his floor bed with his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Despite me being extremely tired, I kept tossing and turning, unable to get comfy enough to sleep.

"Are you really not going to sleep?" I lift my head up to look down at Jordan.

"I can't." Jordan said bluntly.

"Why don't you try closing your eyes?" I said with sarcasm.

"Because then I'll fall asleep." Jordan pressed his lips together.

"You're unbelievable." I sighed.

"You asked." Jordan smiled slightly.

"It was rhetorical." I scoffed. I watched as Jordan grinned at my answer.

"I wish you would stop smiling." I ran my fingers through my hair. His gaze focused on me.

"Why?" He continued his stupid grin.

"It's-its... it's annoying okay." I snapped.

"What's annoying about it?" He laughed.

"Nothing. I'm going to sleep night." I said as I abruptly turned so my back was facing him.

Truth was, his smile was infecting my heart with lust and I was afraid it would spread to my brain.


	9. Chapter Nine - Realisation

I awoke to the sound of Liam's voice. He was talking to someone on the phone. It would probably either be Hayden or Mason. My eyes searched the room, now that it was morning and the sun shone brightly through the windows, the mess we had thought we cleaned up was still looming. Furniture in pieces and a group of non normal teenagers crashed out in the middle.

I glanced down at Jordan who was fast asleep, his hair wildly sticking up in different directions. I sat up on the sofa and swung my legs over to place my feet on the ground. Soon I realised that everyone was still asleep, Liam and I were the only ones awake. Liam was pacing the room, he was obviously worried of nervous about something.

"Okay. Yeah. Be safe." Liam spoke into the phone before hanging up. He looked at me and his eyes were filled with resentment.

"Morning sour wolf, what's with you?" I said sarcastically.

"Theo is hurting Hayden. Like physically hurting her, Tal." Liam steamed.

"What the hell. Why?" I gasped.

"I don't know! I just told her to avoid him until we figure something out." Liam said, frustratedly running his fingers through his hair.

"We need to wake up Scott." I shook my head.

~~~~A couple of days later~~~~

Monday.

"Liam! Don't do anything stupid!" Mason called after him.

Mason and I were trying to keep up with Liam in the school corridors. He was speed walking to try and look for Theo. It was hard to keep up with an angry werewolf in a busy corridor full of boisterous students.

"Hey Liam. Scott said that he'll deal with it and he will. Just be patient, Hayden is staying at Malia's now anyway." I spoke to him from behind, trying to get him to stop.

"I'm just going to talk to him." Liam said through gritted teeth. I ran to get in front of him and halted him quickly.

"Listen to me, this is a public area. You can't make a scene." I reminded him.

"She's right. You need to chill out." Mason agreed.

"Why does Liam need to chill? What's happening?" Jordan seemingly appeared from nowhere. He walked towards us.

"He thinks it's a good idea to 'talk' to Theo." Mason explained.

"There he is." Liam clocked onto Theo's location. We all turned around to see where he was.

Theo was getting something out of his locker, Josh was with him, stood by him like a dog obeying his master. I saw Liam's eyes flicker with rage. He moved me out of the way using his hand and headed straight towards Theo.

"Good choices! Make good choices Liam!" I called after him.

"You know, no matter how any times you say that to him it makes no difference right?" Jordan scoffed as he quickly followed Liam.

Once Liam reached his target, he slammed Theo's locker door shut. Theo was taken by surprise at Liam's confidence. Liam grabbed Theo's shoulder and smashed his back against the locker and held him there, the back of his arm placed firmly across Theo's collarbones.

"If you think you can get away with hurting her, you've got another thing coming." Liam threatned him, his jaw tightly clenched.

A crowd of students congregated around the situation. It's not every day that a sophomore slams a senior into some lockers.

Josh gripped his hand on Liam's spare arm. But just before he could pull him off of Theo or twist his arm around, Jordan grabbed Josh's forearm and removed it from Liam. He threw Josh's arm back towards him. Josh gave Jordan a cold death stare as Jordan returned it with a quiet growl.

"For God's sake." I whisper under my breath.

"I would be careful with who you choose to threaten, Liam." Theo smiled slightly.

Before Liam said something he would regret, I took my initiative and got involved.

"Okay this is neither the time or place for this. Liam just leave it." I tugged on the sleeve of his spare arm.

"You should listen to her. Leave it." Theo patronised Liam.

"For now." I added, staring icily at Theo.

"Yeah dude. We should go." Mason put his hand on Liam's shoulder and gently shook him.

Liam reluctantly removed his arm from Theo and gave him one last threatening stare. Theo just smirked at him and started to head off down the corridor. Jordan and Josh were shooting metaphorical daggers at each other with their eyes. Theo physically had to pull Josh away by his arm to get him to move away from Jordan. The crowds started to thin out once people knew that nothing was going to happen.

"Jeez Liam! You might as well audition for to be freaking Romeo in the school play because that was so much of a scene." I threw my arms in the air in frustration. Mason giggled at my comment. Liam didn't answer, his gaze was on the floor.

"Relax. Nothing happened." Jordan shrugged in Liam's defence.

"Nothing happened? Nothing? Liam just pretty much tackled him! This isn't lacrosse you know." I placed my hands on my hips.

"I know, I just got angry. He doesn't even care. He could hurt Hayden and not even feel guilty about it." Liam clenched his fists.

"Listen, Theo is a grade A asshole. But Hayden is safe at the moment so it's pointless to do something drastic." I reassure him.

"He still did it. There are cuts on her, deep cuts." Liam looked at me. His eyes filled with sadness.

"She'll heal won't she?" Mason asked.

"Yes but that doesn't change anything." Liam shook his head. "It makes me want to slash him up and see how he likes it."

"Woah no Liam, bad idea." Mason waved his hands around.

"Yeah that's not the best thought. Scott said he'll deal with it so he'll deal with it." Jordan attempted to reassure him.

"Fine." Liam said bluntly. "I'm going to find Hayden, see you guys later." He said before walking off.

"No one tells anyone about this. Liam doesn't need Stiles acting up on him." I tell Jordan and Mason. They both nod and Mason leaves to follow Liam.

"There is alot more drama here than at my old school." Jordan took a deep breath in.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills, please enjoy your stay, the exits are here, here and here." I scoff. Jordan grinned.

"Hi Jordan!" A girl with wavy red hair and pure blue eyes approached us. She wore a turquoise summer dress and dark brown high heeled boots.

"Hey." He smiled at her.

"Do you want a lift home today?" She grinned at him to reveal a perfect smile.

"No it's okay. I've got stuff to do." He replies, I couldn't read his expression.

"No problem! See you later." She smiles and turned back around to the direction she came from.

"Who was that?" I asked as soon as she was out of hearing range.

"That's Victoria. She's in the year above us. A junior." He explained as we started to walk slowly to class.

"Oh. How do you know her?" I questioned.

"I met her yesterday in town, before we all went to Scott's. We talked for a while." He shrugged.

"Right. Well she just completely ignored my exsistence back then." I scoffed.

"She doesn't know you..." Jordan smiled and frowned.

"So? It's just simply being polite. She could of said hi or something." I snapped.

"Why does it matter? She's just a girl." Jordan shrugged.

Just a girl? How can he say she is just a girl? She is clearly stunning and flawless. I could read him like an open book. Of course he thinks she's beautiful, anyone could see that. Wait why am I getting so worked up? I couldn't care less what he thinks of her.

"What lesson do you have now?" I asked, diverting the subject of Victoria.

"Biology." Jordan groans.

"Ha you suck at biology." I mocked him.

"Well if you helped me with it then I'd suck less." He sighed.

"When? We're always busy with Theo this, dread doctors that and not to mention the-"

"Tonight." He interrupted.

"What? Don't you all have to come to mine and Stiles tonight for a meeting about Hayden? You know. This big vote on whether or not she's in the pack?" I reminded him.

"Yeah but before that. I'll come over earlier." He explains.

"Hang on. Why are you involved in our meeting? You're not even in the pack." I frowned.

"Scott said I could observe. I'm still an omega don't worry." He rolled his eyes.

"Right. Okay, so tonight at mine?" I confirm as we stop outside his class.

"It's date." He smirks. I stare at him in frustration. "Okay. Not a date." He holds his hands up in surrender as he disappears into him classroom.

* * *

As soon as the day ended I rushed out of the school and begged Stiles to drop me home. Due to my incredible persuasion skills he gave in and took me home in the jeep. Once we reached our house, Stiles went straight back out to 'deal with something'. I couldn't even be bothered to ask for the details. To my surprise, Dad wasn't home either, he must be working late at the station. So I was home alone. It felt weird having the house to myself, normally it was a busy household. There was always someone here with me, it's mostly Scott and Liam that are practically here 24/7.

After a couple hours of reading, watching tv, and relaxing, I started to get lonely. Since the house was so quiet it kind of creeped me out slightly, I was used to noise around me. Not silence. I hopped onto my bed and dialled Liam. Hopefully he had cooled down a bit now. Unfortunately, his phone went to voicemail, he was probably having some alone time with Hayden and I did not want to interrupt that. Suddenly I heard a creak that was located behind me. I gasped and turned around to see that Jordan had just entered through my window. Again.

"Seriously! Use the door!" I sigh, standing up and walking past him to shut my window.

"Sorry." Was all Jordan could come out with.

"How the hell do you even climb up to my window?" I frown as I looked outside, staring down at the far away ground. My bedroom is on the second storey of the house.

"You see that tree?" Jordan said while pointing to the smallish oak tree that was a couple of meters away from my window. "I climb that and then I jump to your window." He finished.

"Hmm." I mumbled. "Well remind me to keep my window closed then." I shrugg as he rolls his eyes.

I searched my messy desk for my biology books and a spare pen and notebook. My desk was full of pointless notes and clues that Stiles and I had worked through when we were trying to work out if Theo was an imposter or not. Once I found all the things I was looking for I strolled to my bedroom door and turned around to see Jordan still stood by my desk.

"Are you coming or are you just going to stand there like a-"

"Is that your mum?" Jordan asked, signalling to a picture on my desk.

I walked over and my eyes scanned the photo of Stiles, my mum and I. It was taken a couple of weeks before our mum died. We got it printed out because it was the most recent picture that dad had taken of us three. We were on the beach and stood in the sea, our mum stood behind us and hugged us from around the shoulders. It was a typical family photo to be quite honest.

"Yeah that's her." I sighed.

"What was her name?" Jordan asked calmly.

"Claudia." I almost whispered.

"She was very pretty." He smiled, his eyes fixated onto me.

"I know." I smiled at the memory of her.

"I guess that's why you're so pretty." He smirked.

"Ergh." I rolled my eyes in disgust as I strutted back to my bedroom door.

"What? Did I ruin it?" He laughed.

"Come on hotshot, let's help you get at least a C in Biology." I headed for the stairs, he was trailing behind me. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

* * *

"No! That's the ventricle. That's the atrium." I explain pointing to a diagram of the human heart that was spread out on the kicthen table.

"What's the difference?" Jordan stared at me blankly. I returned his stare, my mouth hanging open.

"Are you joking? I just went through that!" I rubbed my face with my hands in stress.

"Sorry sorry! I can't concentrate."

"Okay. Let's try something else. Draw a plant cell, come on that's easy enough." I shrugged, pushing the notebook towards him. Instead of drawing he just continued to look at me and search my face with his eyes. I sighed.

"Look." I pulled the notebook closer to me and started to sketch it out. "This is the cell wall and inside that is another wall called the cell membrane."

I looked up to see if he was listening, instead his attention was on me. His pure green eyes infecting my stomach with buttetflies. As much as I love butterflies, I wanted to swat them away and remain feelingless. I hated the way he made me so vunerable, I knew that he was my weak spot. I've been so head-strong and confident for the past supernatural years of my life, but now I feel weaker. I hated it. He, being a werewolf had so much more power than me, which is what I couldn't handle. I had finally realised. Why I felt so strongly about not dating a werewolf. It was because I want to be strong, I don't want to be protected and I don't want someone else to fight my battles for me. Ever since my mum died, I had learned to stick up for myself and be a stubborn girl. Jordan had awakend the small, scared 6 year old that had just lost her mother. The loving and innocent side of me that had been forgotten since Scott had been bitten. I had worked all this out, just by looking into Jordan's serene green eyes. My realisation. All of a sudden Jordan stopped staring at me and his head shot to the direction of the closed kitchen door.

"Scott and Stiles just pulled up in the jeep." He said, obviously having heard the jeep's wheels screeching to a stop.

"So?" I shrugged.

"They smell bad." Jordan frowned.

"Maybe they didn't have time to shower, they are boys after all." I laugh at my own joke.

"No, their chemosignals. They're bad. They're panicking." He shook his head.

"What?" I stop laughing and frown. Just then, Stiles abruptly opened the kitchen door with Scott behind him.

"Natalie. Have you talked to Liam in the last hour?" Stiles shot me a question.

"No. He hasn't talked to me since school. Why?" I frowned.

"Oh no." Scott swallowed as him and Stiles ran their hands through their hair.

"What? Why? What happened?" I say, my heart starting to beat faster and faster awaiting Scott's answer.

"We can't find him. He's missing."


	10. Chapter Ten - Acceptance

"He's what?!" I raise my voice in surprise.

"We went to his house to pick him up but he wasn't home. Then Mason rang us and told us that Liam wasn't answering any of his texts and that he thought he must be with Hayden. So, we rang Hayden and..." Stiles shook his head.

"He wasn't there." Scott said as he was rubbing his temple.

"Maybe he just wanted to cool down for a while." Jordan wondered as I whipped my phone out and dialled Liam.

"He's not answering!" I panick. "It's not even dialling anymore. It just goes straight to voicemail."

"How can this happen twice?" Scott shook his head, unable to say anything else.

"Wait, this is happened before?" Jordan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, last year he got kinapped by this boy called Garrett and Garrett was an assassin. He could of died if Scott didn't get to him in time." Stiles said almost casually.

"Stiles! That's not reassuring!" I hissed.

"Can't you sniff him out? He's your beta right?" Jordan asked Scott.

"I can't catch his scent. It could of been masked. He needs to howl." Scott sighed.

"But what if he can't? What if he's unconcious?" Jordan questioned.

"Jordan!" I said, not liking the possibilities of the situation.

Scott's phone rang and he answered it, we all waited in silence, hoping that it was Liam. All Scott did was listen intently before answering.

"Right. Keep looking." He said as he hung up. "That was Malia, she's trying to sniff him out. No luck."

"We need to do something to try and find him, anything." I threw my hands in the air.

"We are, if he's been kidnapped then they will expect us to come after him straight away. We need to wait for a while." Stiles tried to organise it.

"What? Stiles he could be hurt!" I snapped at my brother. "Scott, he's your beta, you have to find him." I turned to Scott.

"I will but right now we don't have any clue where he is, we can't just go out unprepared and not knowing what we're facing. Stiles is right we need to wait." Scott agreed with Stiles to my disgust.

"That's stupid!" I shout. "If it were me who had been kidnapped, I would-"

"But you're a human Natalie, Liam is a werewolf. He can protect himself fairly well." Stiles interrupted me.

"Well it's not a good sign if he's not answering his phone!" I sassed Stiles.

I glanced at a quiet Jordan who was watching the whole thing go down. When I didn't get an answer I stormed up to my bedroom and slammed the door. I needed to do something. Now. I know Liam would for me. I threw on some trainers, not knowing where I was going to go or how I was going to get out. I slipped into my leather jacket as the sun had set and night had brought a bittersweet chill with it. I felt the chill drift from my window. It was open. I swear I had shut it earlier when Jordan came through. I walked over to it, just before I was about to shut it, I noticed a note stuck onto the inside of my windowsill. I ripped it off and read it.

•We have him. Meet us at Sinema, if you bring Scott then we'll kill him.  
Theo•

How did Theo get Liam? He must of tricked him or something. No way was I telling Scott, I couldn't risk Liam's life like that. It's even worse that Sinema is the club where Hayden works, she is not going to be happy. But if I tell her then she'll tell Scott. And I certainly couldn't tell Stiles. But I needed to help Liam. Now. I'll just have to go alone, I think to myself as my hands play with my hair, something I do when I'm nervous or when I'm thinking. I couldn't go unarmed, that would be way too dangerous. I picked up my bow and arrow and slung the bag of arrows over my shoulder. I practised aiming and I remembered every skill that Allison had taught me. I'm not going to pretend I'm not nervous. I mean I'm a human and Theo is a werecoyote, he's kind of got the upper hand here. But I needed to do this for Liam, to once again clean up his mess.

The only problem is, how the hell do I get out of the house without anyone noticing? The window. I glanced at the entrance/exit for most supernatural creatures that want to get into my household. I contemplated how I was going to get safely down to the ground from the second floor. I recalled what Jordan said earlier about jumping from the tree. But it would be a lot harder for me to reach as I am no werewolf. Also considering the extra weight of my bow and my arrows in their bag, but it was the only way to escape unoticed. Before setting off to Sinema which is about a 30 minute walk, possibly 25 if I cut through the forest, I try to call Liam one more time. Obviously getting no answer, I threw my phone on my bed and scrunched up Theo's note before tossing it into the bin.

I opened my window wide so I could fit through. The bitter cold attacked my sensitive skin and I could see my breath ever time I exhaled. To my dismay, my leather jacket had no hood so my ears and nose would have to suffer. Before I climbed out my window, I could hear the faint voices of Malia and Kira from downstairs. They were clearly against the idea of waiting by the tone of their voice, but they wouldn't disobey Scott. I swung my legs out of the window and firmly placed them on the slim ledge outside. I stood up and lay flat on the wall to keep my balance, I was not looking down. No way. I exhaled deeply as I stared at the tree a couple of meters away from me. How the hell am I supposed to make that? I'm not freaking Spiderman.

Without over thinking, I leaped to the nearest thick branch and just managed to grab onto it. Half my body was hanging off and I physically had to pull my legs up to straddle the branch. That is definitely going to leave a bruise. The good thing about oak trees is there is tons of branches that lead all the way down to the ground. I followed the natural path and set off to the night club. Roughly 5 minutes into the walk I had an option to take the short cut through the forest. I decided to be brave and take it, any sort of time saver would be best. Poor Liam was probably in pain right now. As I walked at a fast pace through the forest I became more and more cautious. Not only that it's night time and I'm in a forest but I'm also on my own. Suddenly, I heard a rather loud rustle from behind me, I expertly slipped my bow off my shoulder and into the firm grip of my hands. I spun around while positioning an arrow into the bow and aimed straight forward. I came face to face with a surprised looking Jordan who was stood 2 metres away from me.

"Woah, you weren't kidding when you said you were pretty good with that thing." He raises an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed as I reluctantly lowered my bow.

"I found this in your trashcan." Jordan said, holding up the creased note from Theo. "Don't worry I didn't tell anyone, I just wanted to make sure you weren't actually stupid enough to go on your own. But looks like you are." He gave me a stern look.

"Go back to my house, Jordan." I sigh as I sling my bow back over my shoulder.

"You think I'm just going to let you go there? No. No way." He shook his head violently.

"He's my best friend and I'm not going to wait around on Scott's plan when I know exactly where he is." I walked towards him to close the 2 metre distance.

"You can't just wonder in there and expect them to go easy on you just because you're on your own." He argued.

"I didn't say they would go easy on me. I'm going to help Liam, not to fight them." I stated.

"Helping Liam IS fighting them." Jordan said plainly, he was getting annoyed now.

"Do you really think that Theo classes me as a challenge to fight when I'm a human that he could rip to sherds in two seconds? No. He wants something, and if it helps Liam then I'm willing to hear him out." I say, as stubborn as I've always been.

"You're not going alone." Jordan locked his eyes with mine, I did not need the butterflies right now.

"I am. I have to. You're wasting my time." I shake my head and turn to walk around from him.

"Hey! You can't go. You'll get hurt." Jordan raised his voice which made me stop and turn around to him once again.

"I'm not fragile. I'm not some incapable, normal teenage girl. I'm surrounded by supernatural creatures that contribute to saving someone pretty much everyday. Now it's my turn, I'm going to save my friend and you can't stop me so don't even try to persuade me because it's not going to work." I snap at Jordan who stares at me.

He was just about to fire something back but he decided not to argue with me. I finally admitted to myself that I was not normal, nor was I supernatural. No matter how hard I try to be normal, I never will be.

"Supernaturals can heal. You can't." Jordan said more softly now.

"I'm not worrying about how many injuries I'll come out with. I'm too preoccupied by the thought that Liam is getting tortured right now. I'm thinking about all the times he has saved my life. I'm just returning the favour." I shrugg bravely.

"Please just come back to your house with me." Jordan pleaded desperately.

"If that was meant to be persuasive, that was pathetic." I manage to smile, the sides of Jordan's mouth curled up ever so slightly, an indication of a smile.

"What if bargining with him doesn't work so you can't help Liam and then you're there with a pack of chimeras and they-" Jordan gulps. "They try to kill you?" He managed to spit it out.

I couldn't go on a long rant about all the times that Stiles had forbidden me to get involved with the battles of the supernatural. I couldn't tell Jordan that if I died then and there, I wanted Liam to know that I tried everything I could to save him like he saved me. But I wasn't going to die. How could I? The thought was just a pure illusion. You never really think of accepting the thought of dying so why should I consider it now?

"At least I tried." Was all I could answer him with.

"I can't let you go. How do you expect me to? You're my control." Jordan blurted out.

"I'm your what?" I ask, confused.

"That night of the full moon. When Tracey attacked, all I could think about was protecting you. Then once she left and I looked at you, you made me feel calm. Calm enough for me to change back." Jordan explained.

"I told you that you should audition for Romeo in the school play." I joked as he chuckled slightly.

I studied him as his chuckle turned into a vacant expression. As we shared eye contact, Jordan's eyes flickered once from his natural eye colour of green, to a beta shade of gold before turning back to green. A couple of hours ago, the thought of my crush on a werewolf frustrated me, how a werewolf and human were too different to have an intimate relationship. But here, now. We weren't so different from each other, we were both scared, both worried. Both falling for each other. Knowing that there is a tiny possibilty that things could go wrong with Theo and that means this would be the last time I feel those incredibly annoying butterflies in my stomach. Or the last time for my heart beat to pick up when our bodies are in close range. Or even the last time to tell him to stop using my freaking window as a front door.

I knew that this was the moment that I would regret if we didn't say a proper goodbye. Without even thinking, I pressed my lips against his which caught him completely by surprise. But in no less than two seconds, Jordan reacted and pulled me closer to him by my leather jacket as my hand was placed behind his neck. If I were to describe this kiss, it was meaningful. Not like the type of kisses where you just kiss them in the heat of the moment. Ours was the type of kiss that you savour and the type of kiss that you would repeat over and over in your head just to feel the connection again. This kiss lasted approximately 10 seconds. Honestly I wasn't planning it to be that long, but it just happened. We drew apart slowly, he still clung to my jacket but my hand was down by my side.

"I'll go with you?" Jordan's voice wobbled slightly which sent daggers to my heart.

I unclenched Jordan's hand from my jacket and held it for a few seconds. We watched our hands as they squeezed each other. Before I let go, he bought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently. I hated myself for wasting all the time I had spent with him, trying to avoid my feelings. All because I wanted to be normal.

"I can-" Jordan began.

"Go back to the others. Try using the door this time Romeo." I smiled.

Before he could even think of a reply, I quickly turned around. Trying to avoid his burning eye contact. If I jogged I would get there in 5 minutes. So that's what I did, I jogged through the dark, condense forest. Alone.


End file.
